Tears
by bloodstain5
Summary: Sakura dies, her daughter is having a hard time dealing with it. IS BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! Sakura is married to Sasuke in this story, or, was. Hope you like it, and please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I'll give you three guesses  
  
Tears  
  
Shoka Uchiha stood over the one grave she wasn't expecting to see for a long, long time. She grasped her father's hand tightly and looked over at her older brother, his cheeks were stained with tears. This looked funny to her; she had never seen her brother cry. She looked up at her fathers face, his eyes had not yet stopped giving off tears, she couldn't hear her father cry, she could only see it.  
  
Her eyes traveled from her fathers face to the sky, it was beginning to cloud over, and small drops of water fell onto her face. 'rain, how cliché' she thought bitterly and looked back down at the grave. She thoughtlessly listened to the preacher talk like he knew her mother, but really didn't. That's who's grave it was, her mothers. She thought about how her mother would never walk through their door again. She would never kiss her good bye before she left for work again, she would never tuck her into bed again, cook them delicious meals that no one could ever match again. All she would be doing is lie there in the ground, never doing, or thinking anything, ever again, forever.  
  
She quickly rubbed her tears away at these thoughts and looked down at the tombstone.  
  
Sakura Uchiha  
1992-2022  
Loving Wife and Mother, may God greet you with open arms  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut as they lowered her mother into the ground, she felt like screaming 'No!! Don't!' but held it back. She heard a whimper come from the other side of her father and looked to find her older brother crying, yet again. She bowed her head, trying to hide her face from her father and brother; she didn't want them to see her cry. Finally, she couldn't handle it. She yanked her hand from her father and sprinted off into the forest.  
  
Sasuke watched as Shoka ran off into the forest. He knew exactly how she felt, and in a way wanted to do the same, but he needed to be here and see his Sakura one more time before he had to resort to pictures, which he had hoped he would never have to. He looked over at Naruto, who was also crying, leaning against his wife Hinata for support. His twins Minoru and Rikuu looked up at him like he was crazy, and the baby Goki was squirming around in Hinata's arms, wanting to be let down.  
  
He smiled slightly at the scene of the children. His smile faltered when he thought about Sakura never being able to see Shoka and Hiroshi grow up. Hiroshi was 14 and had no trouble crying about the loss of his mother, but, as he had noticed, Shoka had refused to let herself cry, in front of people anyway. This bothered him and made a point to talk to her later about it.  
  
Rikuu watched her best friend run out of the funeral and felt a pang of pity in her chest. She looked up at her mother, who at the moment was rubbing her fathers back to comfort him, and tried to imagine life with out her, she couldn't. Her mother turned down to her and gave her a pleading look; Rikuu smiled and held her arms out. Her mother smiled and passed her little brother over to her. Rikuu, as she rocked back and forth, trying to calm the boy down, made a note to talk to Shoka after the service.  
  
It was dark in the forest, dark and quiet. Night had long fallen, Shoka sat on the tallest branch of the tree she was sitting in, gazing up at the stars. 'is she watching me now?' she thought as she saw some stars wink at her.  
  
"My birthday's coming up" she said out loud.  
  
"I'm turning eight you know, do you remember? You said that we were going to spend the whole day together! You promised!" She yelled at the sky, knowing that her mother couldn't hear her.  
  
The tears sprang forth from her eyes so fast she didn't even have any time to wipe them away, so she didn't try. She sat there, on the highest bough and cried; at least no one could see her. She hadn't even been able to say good-bye, bye the time she found out what happened she was already gone. She clenched her fists in fury, she hated being a Ninja. She had graduated from the Ninja academy a little after she had turned seven, Hiroshi had when he was about six. The Uchiha blood ran strongly through their veins, making them remarkable Ninja's for their age.  
  
She punched the tree furiously until the poor thing had cracks going all the way along the branch. It began to break. Shoka knew it wasn't going to be pretty if she was on it when it broke, it being so high up. She could've escaped easily, but for some reason, she didn't want to. She didn't want to save herself she didn't care anymore. The branch splintered more and began to bend, still she didn't move. She knew she body wouldn't handle the impact with ground well either, and didn't care, all she knew, was that she missed her mother.  
  
The branch gave way. She felt herself fall from the branch. The wind ripped through her black hair as she fell. She saw the ground come rushing to her face, but before she had the pleasure to feel the impact, she blacked out. 'I'll be with you soon Mom..' 


	2. Visit

To everyone who reviewed:  
  
haruna-huwa: I'm not done with the story yet, so you're just gonna have to see what happens to her in the next chapter. And answer your question about Sakura; she died on a mission, which is why Shoka hates Ninja's or being one. I didn't want to go into much detail about it.  
  
KawaiiKenshin: Yes, I know, it was sad, I was trying for that!^^, thanks for reviewing.  
  
The Reveiwer: Yea, I thought about the baby thing, but Naruto was crying and I guess it upset him, that's what I decided. Rikuu and Minoru had had their deal of crying before the funeral and were too tired to cry anymore. (Sorry if these aren't good enough answers).  
  
Death Boo: Its not a one shot, here's the next chapter for ya! I'm sorry, this isn't a flash back chapter, but if I get enough requests (which I doubt I will) I might make a prequel.  
  
Kokorodragon: Yes, yes it was sad, I'm good at sad, well, here's the next chapter.  
  
Tears  
  
It was well past midnight and Sasuke, along with every one else, was getting worried. They had been searching for almost an hour for Shoka, and with no luck. He saw Naruto walk his way and ran up to him.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"...keep looking"  
  
Naruto gave him a slight nod and ran back into the forest. Sasuke did as well. He searched every tree he came across for his missing daughter. He stopped to catch his breath. "Sakura'll never forgive me if I loose Shoka this soon' he thought, and began looking again.  
  
Naruto looked back at his best friend with pity as Sasuke ran into the forest. His daughter disappearing so soon after Sakura's death, it must have been killing the poor man. Naruto ran about half way into the forest when he heard something. He stopped running and walked slowly toward the sound. It was a person's voice.  
  
"-day together! You promised!" It said  
  
He quietly walked closer, after awhile he was able to see whose voice it was. He saw Shoka punching the tree branch furiously. He wanted to go out there and bring her down from the tree, but he thought he would give her a few more moments to herself. He looked down at his hands, trying not to draw too much attention to himself, so she wouldn't notice him. Suddenly he heard something that sounded suspiciously like splintering wood. He looked up to see both Shoka and the branch falling head first to the ground.  
  
He shot up and caught her just barely before she hit the ground. He looked down at the girl worriedly and found her unconscious. He sighed in relief 'she must've fainted..'. He carried the girl back out of the forest.  
  
Sasuke heard Naruto calling him from out side the forest and ran out to him. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw Shoka unconscious in Naruto's arms. He ran over to him as fast as he could.  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"She fell out of a tree"  
  
"Oh Kami-sama."  
  
"Don't worry, I caught her"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Naruto handed the small girl over to Sasuke, who scooped her up and held her tenderly to his chest as he bid his farewells.  
  
Shoka shot up from her bed. She looked around, and found herself extremely disappointed that she was still alive. 'well, I'm probably a dead girl anyway when Dad gets to me' she thought as she started to get up. Her door suddenly opened and in the doorway, was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.  
  
".Hi" Shoka mumbled  
  
"Explain"  
  
"Explain what?"  
  
"Shoka, you could've died!"  
  
"That doesn't sound so bad.."  
  
Sasuke sighed and walked over to his grief stricken daughter.  
  
"I miss her too, possibly more than you, but that doesn't mean you try to take your own life"  
  
"How do you know I tried to kill myself? I fell out of a tree"  
  
"Naruto saw everything, you could've easily jumped off the branch, and did you think about for two seconds how your brother and I would feel if we lost you too?"  
  
She looked down at the ground and started to cry, yet again.  
  
"I didn't even get to say good bye!" She cried, burying her face in her father's shirt.  
  
He rubbed her back and cooed her to sleep. He tucked her in and walked out into the living room. Hiroshi was sitting at the kitchen table flipping through a magazine.  
  
"Did you ground her?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do you think?"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Sakura walked up to the side of a sleeping child, curled up in her bed. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her nose was stuffy from crying. Sakura reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from the child's face and smiled.  
  
'I'll always love you Shoka, don't scare me like that again' she said  
  
She bent down and kissed the girl on the cheek. The child scooted closer to the direction of the kiss and Sakura's smile widened.  
  
'I'll always be watching.' and then she was gone  
  
Shoka sat up in her bed. She had felt something warm against her cheek just then. 'What could it have been?' she thought while rubbing her cheek. It had felt warm and soothing, sorta like the kisses her mother used to give her, but at the same time, kind of unearthly. 'Oh well, it must've just been a dream'. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep 


End file.
